


Getting Together

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: The Lives We Live [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a crazy scheme that might just work.” Elmer thinks it’s about time that they got together. LaddxHuey, yaoi/shounen-ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Together

The Lives We Live- part one

Getting Together

“So, who’s that guy you’re always with?” Elmer asks Huey one day when they’re having lunch together.

“Oh, him? His name is Ladd Russo, he’s my roommate,” Huey murmured. “I met him in prison.” he looks over at Elmer quizzically. “Why do you care?”

“No reason, just curious,” Elmer replied, smiling. “Do you like him?”

Huey looks almost horrified as he blushes and shakes his head. “N-No! We’re roommates, and nothing more.” Elmer doesn’t say anything, but he gives him enough clues from his answer that he knows that Huey’s most definitely in love.

 

Later that day, Elmer meets up with Chane to discuss his plan to get the two “lovebirds” together. After he explains his plan to her, Chane is shocked.

 _You’re crazy,_ she tells him on the paper she writes on. _Your scheme is crazy too._ She thinks for a moment before writing more. _It’s a crazy scheme that might just work._

“That’s the spirit, Chane!” Elmer grins, patting her on the back. Chane rolls her eyes. “Now, how’s about we put our plan in motion.”

 

A few days later, Elmer invites them both (them being Ladd and Huey of course) to dinner at the _Alvere,_ courtesy of Ronnie and Firo, a boy Chane met after meeting Claire.

“I’m not sure,” Huey says when Elmer and Chane first come to him with the idea. “I mean, why should we—” he’s going to say more, but Ladd cuts him off.

“That sounds great!” Ladd exclaims, looking over at Huey. “Can we go? Please Huey?” Huey looks ready to argue, but Ladd’s looking at him with big puppy eyes and now Chane’s giving him a pleading face, and Huey squirms under their stares.

“Ugh...fine,” the Frenchman finally says. “But only this once.”

That’s fine with Elmer and Chane, thought. “This once” is all they need.

 

At the _Alvere,_ Elmer takes Ladd to a back room to explain his plan to him. He’s almost afraid it won’t work, but the blonde agrees to going along with the plan.

Now he’s got Ladd into the plan, and half of Elmer’s work is done. Now he’s only got one more part to see through.

 

It’s late into the night when Ladd says to Huey, “Hue, let’s dance!”

“What? No,” Huey frowns, shaking his head. “I...don’t dance. I can’t.”

“Anyone can dance,” Ladd tells him encouragingly. “Unless you’re paralyzed. Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“No,” Huey protests. “I’ll make a fool out of myself.”

“If anyone’ll make a fool outta himself, it’ll be me,” Ladd says, getting up and taking Huey’s hand, pulling him down to the main floor. The song that’s playing happens to be slow one, and Huey blushes as Ladd puts his arms around his waist.

“Ladd...” he murmurs, looking up at the taller blonde.

“Just follow my lead,” Ladd advises him, and Huey nods. It takes a while, but eventually their steps coordinate with the rhythm and flow together. It almost starts to feel natural, and a small smile breaks across his face as he leans his head on Ladd’s chest. They stay that way for a while, before the song ends and Huey looks up at Ladd. His arms are still around his waist, and a soft blush spreads across his face. He starts to speak, but Ladd beats him to it, running a finger across Huey’s lips.

“Don’t say anything,” he says, leaning down and kissing him. For a moment, Huey doesn’t know what to do, but then he puts his arms around Ladd’s neck and leans into the kiss.

From where they stand, Elmer and Chane can see that their efforts have paid off. Smiling, Elmer looks at Chane. “Told you it would work.” Chane says nothing, but Elmer already knows what she would say if she could.

**Author's Note:**

> [Author’s Note: The first in my installments of LaddxHuey goodness in The Lives We Live. I know it’s an odd pairing and I haven’t seen any fanfic of it, so I’m here to change that! The next installment will be Realizations, which I will have up soon. Ciao!]


End file.
